Sleeping Beauty
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Kisah ini tidak hanya menceritakan seorang putri cantik yang dikecup oleh pangeran tercintanya. Ada kepala kerajaan yang pikunnya setara dengan bintang laut, ratu pecinta drama romansa, ketiga peri yang dikira artis BL, penyihir jahat yang pelitnya minta ampun, dan pangeran beserta pengawalnya yang rada-rada. Akankah Aichi bisa berbahagia di akhir cerita? Fourshoots. Ch2 Up!
1. Chappie One

―Di legenda mengisahkan seorang putri cantik jelita yang tertidur selama 100 tahun, yang akan membukakan kedua mata jika ia mendapat kecupan di bibir dari pangeran berkuda putih,―

―Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kisah tersebut akan benar berakhir demikian.―

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Cardfight! Vanguard** belong to © Bushiroad & Itou Akira

This _**fiction**_ belong to © Kuroko Milkshake Milkyland / Hyucchi

Multichapter. _Fourshoots_.

Rate: T

Genre(s): Romance―Fluff, Parody, Humor, etcs.

**WARNING(!):**  
Possitive!AU, Shounen-Ai, Parody, Failed Humor, Ultimate OOC, (beberapa) bahasa/kata nggak baku, etcs.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Enjoy Reading~_

.

.

Alkisah zaman dahulu, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang begitu besar, indah, dan dilimpahi kemakmuran. Diantara kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya, mereka dikenal sebagai kerajaan yang memiliki nama baik dan mempunyai kekuasahan yang kuat. Sebut saja Kerajaan Royal Paladin. Sang raja yang dikenal baik, selalu kerja bakti, sering bergotong royong, rajin menabung, dan imut tersebut, mengumumkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan pagi ini.

"Hei, hei! Kamu sudah membaca koran harian hari ini!?"

Ampun, deh. Pagi-pagi, lagi cuci baju di pinggir kali, sudah gosip duluan.

"Sudah!" seorang dari ibu-ibu yang menyuci baju di pinggir sungai menyahut. Memang di cerita jadul mana pun, ibu-ibu itu selalu menyuci pakaiannya di sungai―atau bahasa lainnya, kali? Nggak tahu pencemaran, nggak peduli sama globalisasi. Mana pakai sabun cuci merk mahal pula.

"Berita Paman Gros ketabrak truk pengangkut ayam ternak, 'kan?" dan serempak ibu-ibu lainnya yang sedang meremas baju basah penuh perasaan langsung melempar―entah baju, celana, syal, kutang, bra, sampai sempak pun―pakaian basah di tangan mereka ke arah kepala ibu muda tadi.

PLAK.

"Kampret! Aku nggak ulang tahun hari ini kenapa dilemparin sempak, Heh!?" tentu saja ibu yang termuda itu tidak terima. Jeng desa yang masih ayu kok langsung nyium kutang om-om lain?

"Siapa juga yang bilang kamu ulang tahun, Neng!?" sahut salah satu dari ibu-ibu lainnya yang tadi ikut―tanpa rasa berdosa―melempari pakaian kotor ke arah ibu muda yang―memang―bodoh tadi.

"Makanya nyuci jangan pakai sabun merk oblong! Jadi bodoh 'kan kamu! Nih, pakai Ronsi! Murah, ekonomis, bikin baju bolong, dapat piring cantik pula!" dan kemudian terjadilah adegan 'pelemparan kutang dan sempak ke kepala ibu-ibu' _season_ ke-dua.

Oke, cerita melenceng.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, seisi kota Royal Paladin dihebohkan dengan berita yang terpampang jelas di bagian _headline_ koran harian Royal Paladin. Sebelumnya abaikan berita 'Mabok, Seorang Polisi Tertabrak Truk Pengangkut Ayam Ternak!' ataupun 'Sedih Ditinggal Teman Pulang Sekolah, Seorang Gadis Menatap Jalan!' yang nyempil di bagian bawah halaman pertama. Entah siapa yang tidak beres, yang buat berita, objek berita, atau yang baca.

'Raja dan Ratu Memiliki Bayi Manis, Seisi Kota Diundang ke Pesta!'

Nah, yang ini baru benar.

Dan seisi kota dihebohkan dengan berita yang menggembirakan ini. Raja dan ratu negeri ini sudah menikah setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka dikaruniai seorang putra mungil. Yang menurut kata mulut ke mulut, bayi bermata biru itu manis sekali. Tentu saja kebahagiaan yang melingkupi seisi kerajaan juga menjadi kebahagiaan bagi rakyatnya.

Kan lumayan, diundang dan dijamu di istana kerajaan yang mewah. Kapan lagi? Bisa makan daging kerang ajaib, pasti _maknyus_ sekali. Daripada setiap hari makan paha ayam goreng terus.

Sebenarnya mereka―para orang-orang desa―bermimpi terlalu jauh. Mereka memang akan dijamuh oleh pihak kerajaan, tapi tidak sampai masuk ke dalam bangunan istana megah mereka. Karena hanya tamu-tamu istimewa yang dijamuh di dalam istana bersama raja dan ratunya, beserta putra mungil mereka―tentu saja.

Misalkan saja kerabat atau saudara jauh raja dan ratu, atau teman sesama bangsawan, juga pemimpin kerajaan lain. Begitu.

Tak lupa sang raja dan ratu yang sudah berteman baik dengan ketiga peri legendaris pun mengundang makhluk ajaib tersebut untuk ikut perjamuan. Tiga peri legendaris yang bisa memberi segala yang baik pada putra pertama mereka. Itulah tujuan utama dari diadakannya perjamuan tersebut. Dasar, raja dan ratu maunya untung saja.

―milkyland―

Tak henti-hentinya sang ratu dari Kerajaan Royal Paladin menatap putra kecil mereka yang tengah mendengkur manis di ranjang tidurnya. Sesekali wanita bersurai merah marun itu tersenyum manis dan memainkan jari lentik di pinggir ranjang bayinya. Bayi laki-lakinya tengah bermimpi indah di hari kesepuluhnya di dunia.

"Yuri, kau tidak mau beristirahat dulu?" Raja Royal Paladin, Kenji, baru menyadari aktifitas istrinya setelah satu jam melamun. Ampun, deh, masih muda sudah melamun panjang seperti orang mati. Yuri menatap sekilas ke arah suami tercintanya, sebelum kemudian kembalih beralih pada putranya―lagi.

"Nggak, aku masih mau menemani Aichi-ku~," seru wanita muda itu penuh dengan suka cita. Di wajah cantiknya tergambar ekspresi gembira yang begitu lembut. Pemuda lain di ruangan itu menatap adegan ibu dan anak di depannya. Sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kamu jahat," rajuknya.

"Hah?" kini giliran sang ratu menautkan alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia kembali menatap sang suami, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ekspresi yang tidak mengenakan dari sang raja.

"Ya, ampun, Koutei! Kenapa wajahmu seperti om-om kelindas truk begitu!?" histeris Yuri seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi mengingat ada bayinya yang tertidur tepat di samping, ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Kebiasaan, kalau ada sesuatu yang negatif, teriak dramatis duluan.

Ketahuan sering nonton sinetron 'Bapak-Bapak Nyari Bubur', nih.

Oh, jadi wajah suaminya termasuk dalam daftar sesuatu yang negatif.

Kenji hanya cemberut, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak diberi lolipop. Walaupun sang istri tercinta sudah memanggilnya dengan nama khusus, yaitu Koutei. Tetap saja tidak merubah _mood_-nya yang terlanjur gelap segelap rambut di iklan _shampoo_. Ditambah wajahnya disamakan dengan om kelindas truk.

"Kau lebih menyayangi Aichi daripada aku, kau jahat sekali padaku, Yuri." Semula gadis bertahta ratu itu manggut-manggut mengerti, tahu apa penyebab sang suami tiba-tiba marah padanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau iri pada putra kecilmu sendiri?"

"..."

"Bukannya katamu kau sayang pada Aichi, hm?" dengan terpaksa, gadis bersurai sepanjang punggung tersebut bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya semula―kursi di samping ranjang bayi―, memperbaiki posisi selendang berwarna emas yang selalu dipakainya untuk menutupi bahu hingga ke bawah, kemudian mendekati Kenji.

"Koutei~," tangan kanan wanita itu terulur mendekati ke arah kepala Kenji. Walau wajah sang raja menyorot bahwa ia masih ngambek, tapi pemuda bermanik emas itu sedikit berharap. Mungkinkan Yuri akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya? Dan apa pula disaat ia berharap begini, gerakan tangan itu menjadi _slow motion_ mendadak. Terkutuklah dewa _slow motion_!

CTAK.

"AAAAAARGGHHH!" dan teriakan yang memecahkan telinga itu langsung menggemah di seluruh penjuru istana. Seisi istana gempar, kaca-kaca ruangan di seluruh istana pecah, burung-burung yang mejeng di atap istana langsung berterbangan mencari perlindungan, pipa air _bochor-bochor_, air bermuncratan ke mana-mana.

Dan hebatnya, sang putra mahkota yang tertidur tepat di ruangan yang sama dengan raja, masih tertidur dengan khidmatnya. Masa bodo' dengan telinga ayahnya yang terancam hilang karena disentil oleh ibunya.

―milkyland―

Namun, di mana ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada satu dua orang yang tidak senang akan kebahagiaan tersebut. Seseorang yang menjadi antagonis di balik cerita dan berusaha untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Jauh dari Kerajaan Royal Paladin, terdapat sebuah wilayah terlarang yang sudah menjadi tabuh bagi seluruh penjuru dunia. Wilayah yang tidak pernah disinari mentari pagi, selalu diselimuti kegelapan, gersang dan tandus. Wilayah terkutuk yang tidak seorang pun berani berpijak di sana walau hanya semenit.

Tahu kenapa manusia biasa tidak mau berpijak di sana? Karena pemimpin wilayah tersebut yang kelewatan serakah. Perawakannya seperti tukang penagih hutang. Katanya sekali injak harus bayar koin 500 dulu per menit. Ampun, deh, pajak sih pajak. Tapi nggak begitu juga kali.

Istananya yang berwarna hitam diselimuti aura keunguan yang menyeramkan terletak di ujung sana. Di mana terdapat pusaran berwarna hitam di langit-langit istana, entah apa itu. Sesekali petir dan kilat menyambar dari sana. Dan hebatnya burung gagak yang mejeng di atap tetap berjuang untuk tetap berada di sana sekalipun badai datang. Mungkin mereka sudah dilatih secara intensif oleh si penagih hutang―eh, maksudnya Supratno (nama disamarkan), sang pemilik wilayah hitam tersebut.

"Apa-apaan Raja Keji dan Ratu Duri itu!? Dasar Keparat Biadap! Nelpon di Telepon Umum Ngutang! Makan di Warteg Pesan Pakai Teknologi _Touchscreen_! Kenapaa!?" Supratno membanting segala praboran di ruang tengah kerajaannya. Para bawahan yang tengah duduk manis mendengarkan celotehan―curhatan―sang majikan pun dibuat pusing karena harus menangkap perabotan yang dilempar tuannya.

Prang.

Gedubrak.

"A-Anu, tuan―"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan-tuan, Dasar Empang! Panggil Aku Baginda Ratu Profesor Insinyur Kabinet Cantik Terhormat Manis Ayu Rekka! Akulah ratu atas segala kegelapaaan!" teriakan itu menggelegar seiring dengan petir keras yang menyambar dari jendela besar ruangan sepi tersebut. Ruangan tempatnya berada tidak berbeda jauh kondisinya dengan luar istana. Hitam dan gelap.

Alasan agar istananya terlihat lebih angker hanyalah modus karena ia ingin menghemat biaya listrik.

Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

"Um, ba-baiklah. Baginda Ratu Profesor Kabinet ... terus apa lagi, ya?" sang bawahan kebingungan. Ia tidak pernah menghafal nama panggilan atasannya yang kelewatan panjang itu. Ia sampai menggunakan jari-jari tangannya untuk menghitung sudah berapa jumlah nama jabatan tuannya, seperti anak TK menghitung.

"Baginda Ratu Profesor Kabinet Cantik Maksa Operasi Plastik―"

"APA KATAMU!?" Supratno―eh, lupa. Namanya 'kan sudah tersortir tadi. Jadi maksudnya Rekka langsung berkilat marah ke arah bawahan lain yang berniat membantu teman seprofesinya untuk mengeja nama tuannya. "MUKA SECANTIK JULIA NGERES INI KAU KATA OPERASI PLASTIK!? MUKA SE-_ADORABLE_ DAN SE-_BEAUTY _INI, KAU KATAI OPERASI PLASTIK!?"

GLEGAR.

Petir menyambar keras, bunyinya menggelegar sampai terdenger ke seisi penjuru istana hitam tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat bayangan sesuatu yang jatuh dari luar jendela sana. Seisi istana menoleh.

"LIHAT! ADA SATU BURUNG GAGAK YANG KESAMBAR PETIR!"

"MAMPUS! ASYIK, MALAM INI KITA MAKAN GAGAK! AKU BOSAN MAKAN MI INSTAN KADALUARSA!"

"HIDUUUUP!"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! DASAR MULUT EMBER!" seisi istana langsung hening begitu mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari tuan mereka. Sang penyihir atas kegelapan, mimpi buruk semua orang, Rekka, yang sedari tadi wajahnya menampakan ekspresi marah, kini kembali berubah menjadi (sok) kalem.

Tak lupa ia (sok) mengibas jubah hitam yang didapatnya dari _'discon 200% all item'_ tahun kemarin. Sesekali mata cantiknya menatap ke arah langit di luar sana yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Tetap mendung dan gelap.

"Tuan, yang benar bukan Rata Keji dan Ratu Duri. Tapi Raja Kenji dan Ratu Yuri," bawahannya pun meralat―pada akhirnya―setelah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesambet kuda dari tadi. Rekka langsung melotot tajam ke arahnya. Dia sama sekali bukan anak SD yang ngomong saja masih ngalor ngidul! Sama sekali tidak! Abaikan tingginya yang bahkan tidak lulus untuk naik _Jet Coaster_ di taman ria.

"Hah, penting sekali menyebut nama orang-orang busuk itu! Yang bahkan tidak mengundang aku ke pesta makan atas kelahiran anak mereka! Sungguh biadap! Dasar Tengik! Menyebalkaaaaan!" kaki kiri Rekka kemudian dihentak-hentakan ke ubin berwarna hitam―lebih tepatnya berwarna putih, hanya saja saking lamanya tidak dibersihkan, warnanya berubah menjadi 180 derajat begitu―.

"Kalau begitu, Anda harus beraksi!"

"Hah?" gadis berambut gelombang tujuh meter menautkan alisnya. Ia berdecak sebal ke arah salah satu bawahannya yang berwajah mirip lele. Kumisnya sepuluh meter, pipih bergelombang dahsyat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan beraksi, huh?" tanya Rekka dengan nada tinggi. Disertai gelegar dari luar sana yang terus sahut-menyahut.

"Ya, misalkan saja Anda mengacaukan pesta jamuan tersebut. Anda harus menunjukan eksistensi Anda sebagai penyihir hitam! Jangan diam saja seperti orang tolol ketika tidak diundang ke pesta besar tersebut!" bawahan berkumis dahsyat itu langsung berseru dengan nada semangat. Terlihat ekspresi licik terpampang di wajahnya. Dan sepertinya ucapan tersebut disambut positif oleh tuannya.

"Hm, hm ... mengacaukan, ya? Boleh juga―eh, tunggu! Siapa yang kau bilang 'seperti orang tolol', Hah!? Dasar Bawahan Kurang Ajar! Kumis pakai tali sepatu saja belagu!"

"GYAAAA! AMPUN, RATUU!" sang bawahan hanya mampu kelepek-kepelek seperti lele hidup yang ditarik dari habitatnya secara paksa tatkala Rekka menarik kumis super panjangnya tersebut. Bawahan lainnya yang menonton adegan aneh tersebut hanya mampu _sweatdrop_. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu salah satu diantaranya mengangkat tangan.

"Anu, Ratu ... sebaiknya kita segera membahas rencana untuk mengacaukan pesta mereka. Kumisnya Sutro nggak ada guna, lebih baik Anda tidak menodahi tangan Anda," ujarnya dengan jujur. Entah niatnya ingin menyelamatkan bawahan berkumis volume mascara tadi atau menghinanya.

Rekka refleks melempar kumis Sutro―bersama orangnya―keluar jendela secara paksa dan tragis.

PRANG.

"GYAAAA! TERKUTUKLAH KAU, BEJOOO! AKU SUMPAHIN KAMU MAKAN BUBUR PAKAI SUMPIT!" itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Sutro, sebelum sosoknya melayang jauh dari lubang kaca jendela tempatnya kecelakaan tadi. Rekka langsung mengambil Ronsi―merek sabun cuci baju. Ekonomis, bikin baju bolong, dapat piring cantik―cair, menuangkannya sedikit di telapak tangan, lalu menggerakan seribu tangan untuk menghilangkan bekas noda di tangannya.

"Kucek, kucek, kucek, kucek, kucek!" para bawahannya langsung memberi semangat ratu mereka. Beberapa langsung membawa spanduk bertulis 'Gerakan Seribu Tangan untuk Menghilangkan Kehinaan Kumis Sutro!', menyalakan stik kelap-kelip seperti mau nonton konser Burket48, dan menghentak-hentakan kaki mereka seperti suporter pertandingan basket.

Oke, abaikan ratu bodoh dan bawahan-bawahannya yang hina tersebut. Yang jelas, setelah tangannya benar-benar bersih―dalam berbagai artian―, ia akan merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan untuk Kerajaan Royal Paladin. Dendam sudah mendarah daging, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua ini karena keteledoran Kenji―Raja Royal Paladin―saat menulis undangan, is justru melupakan satu orang saking pikunnya.

Dan kesalahan sepelehnya itu justru yang akan membahayakan sang putra tercintanya, Sendou Aichi.

―milkyland―

Hari bahagia yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Sebulan setelah berita dan undangan beredar adalah hari di mana momen-momen bahagia itu akan dilaksanakan. Pesta kelahiran putra pertama mereka segera diselenggarakan pagi ini. Dan semua warga kerajaan itu dengan semangat berbondong-bondong ke istana.

Mereka datang dengan pakaian terbaik mereka, juga tak lupa membawa bingkisan di masing-masing tangan. Berbeda dengan masyarakat kerajaan lain jika datang ke pesta, warga Royal Paladin memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Yaitu berlomba-lomba siapa yang membawa bingkisan paling besar dan mencolok.

Menurut mereka, bingkisan besar berarti hoki. Dan mencolok berarti hadiah dari mereka adalah yang terhebat. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan baca kamus sejarah wikikerta. Jadi yang menjadi permasalahan saat mereka akan berangkat menuju istana adalah saat membawa hadiah tersebut.

Duh. Padahal hadiah seiprit, tapi bingkisannya. Bikin siapa pun yang melihatnya akan berseru _'Homina, Homina, Homina!'_ atau bersujud di hadapan kado tersebut. Perlu diulang? Bersujud pada kadonya, bukan orangnya.

Kasihan, ya.

Ada yang bentuknya trapesium, segi lima, limas, prisma, sehingga orang di luar negara yang melihatnya mengira yang memberi kado tersebut adalah ahli matematika. Padahal hitung dua kali enam saja masih pakai kalkulator.

Bungkus kadonya pun beragam. Dimulai dari yang paling simpel, yaitu kotak-kotak. Disusul batik dari yang ringan sampai yang elit. Dan yang terparah adalah ketika sepuluh lukisan abstrak digado-gado menjadi kertas kado untuk membungkus hadiah. Plus dililit-lilit lampu bohlam kelap-kelip biar tambah mencolok―lebih tepatnya norak.

Sementara undangan yang ditujukan untuk tamu-tamu berkelas sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Mereka datang dengan kereta berkuda elit seperti yang sering ditonton di film-film. Ada yang saking tidak biasanya, ia mengganti kuda dengan keledai. Katanya agar lebih lambat sampainya dan anggun. Nah, ketahuan siapa yang sering ngaret ke undangan. Sampai tahap ekstrim adalah datang dengan mobil _Sport _atau_ Jet Sky_. Orang kaya memang selalu lain dari biasanya―dalam artian lain―.

―milkyland―

"... sekali lagi terima kasih kepada tamu-tamu yang telah hadir. Kalian bisa menikmati jamuan terbaik kami sembari menunggu ketiga peri legendaris datang." Titah sang Raja pun diikuti seisi tamu-tamu istimewa yang mengisi sepanjang meja makan. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, dan ada juga yang langsung memulai makan dengan suka cita.

Sekali lagi ditekankan. Yang masuk ke dalam istana Royal Paladin dan mengisi sepanjang meja makan ini hanya tamu-tamu dari kalangan atas. Lalu, warganya bagaimana, dong?

Soal itu, tenang saja. Kenji sudah menyiapkan panggung dangdut di luar istana seheboh-hebohnya. Dilengkapi dua puluh _soundsystem_, lima helikopter yang nggak tahu ngapain muter-muter di sekitar panggung, dan beberapa lekong untuk manggup menghibur rakyatnya. Entah lekong itu berhasil membuat penonton terhibur atau diseret ke luar panggung lalu dikeroyok rame-rame.

Sang raja bersurai emas pun sudah menyiapkan makanan ala prasmanan yang dilengkapi dengan menu favorit rakyat-rakyatnya. Yaitu menu kerang ajaib. Nah, mereka pasti sudah berpesta seheboh-hebohnya di luar sana.

Dan untungnya letak ruang pesta tempat Kenji menjamu semua tamu istimewanya jauh dari bagian pintu depan istana. Kalau enggak, apa kata mereka tentang suara tidak senonoh dari rakyatnya yang masih _wong ndeso_ dan bertransformasi menjadi kuda liar ketika disuguhi pesta dangdut heboh?

Sementara Kenji duduk di meja makan dan mengobrol formal bersama tamu-tamunya, Yuri justru duduk di kursi ratu seraya menemani putra kecilnya yang masih tertidur di ranjang bayi. Entah kenapa ia terlalu lengket dengan anak pertamanya itu, sampai-sampai pisah sedikit saja nggak mau.

Namun di dalam hatinya, ia masih merutuki keterlambatan ketiga peri legendaris yang justru menjadi tamu utama di perjamuan ini. Jarang ada yang bisa menghubungi atau berkomunikasi―terlebih mendapat berkat―dari ketiga peri yang disebut-sebut bisa membelah langit itu.

Dan mereka yang mendapat kesempatan untuk memberkati putra manis mereka dengan doa ketiga peri itu tentu saja sangat senang. Setelah menghubungi orang pintar dari universitas―eh, salah naskah. Maksudnya setelah menghubungi paranormal yang sudah mandi kembang tujuh rupa, meditasi di kolam buaya, akhirnya paranormal tersebut bisa berkomunikasi dengan ketiga peri itu untuk datang.

Heran, menghubungi peri pakai paranormal. Keren sedikit, kek, misalnya pakai _tablet_ begitu?

Dan mereka sebenarnya ingin memanggil peri atau setan?

'_Kemana mereka, sih? Lama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan kami dibohongi paranormal itu? Jangan-jangan ketiga peri itu tidak datang? Jangan-jangan putra kami tidak akan mendapat berkat dari mereka? Jangan-jangan paranormal itu salah sambung? Jangan-jangan__―__'_ ampun, deh, Yuri. Kebanyakan nonton sinetron, sih. Makanya terjangkit virus 'jangan-jangan', deh.

Cling.

"Arrgh! Cahaya apa itu? Silau sekali! Arrgh, mataku terbakaar!"

Abaikan yang di atas. Salah dialog.

"Ukh, cahaya apa itu?" pertanyaan dari salah seorang kolega Kenji pun mengundang perhatian puluhan tamu lain yang sejak tadi menikmati hidangan mereka. Sebuah cahaya yang tak wajar di atas langit ruangan menyita perhatian mereka. Dan cahaya tersebut kian membesar. Mereka pun menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Kemudian baru teringat bahwa―

"Jangan-jangan itu ketiga peri legendaris yang dibicarakan itu?"

"Benarkah? Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka!"

'_Hiuh, akhirnya mereka datang juga ...'_ Yuri menyekah keringat kecil di dahinya seraya menghembuskan nafas lega. Cahaya tadi mulai mengambil wujud, sosok yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Yuri―beserta Kenji dan seisi ruangan―. Dan kedua mata Yuri langsung berbinar tatkala wujud tadi berubah menjadi tiga bayangan bersayap peri.

Satu hal yang menyita perhatian sang ratu. _'Sama-sama peri legendaris, tapi tinggi mereka berbeda cukup jauh, ya? Dari yang ideal seperti suamiku, yang imut seperti aku, lalu terakhir yang cebol?'_ dengan pedenya sang ratu yang sudah berkepala dua mengatai dirinya imut. Dan tega sekali mengecap yang terakhir cebol.

Syuut.

Ketiga sosok tadi sukses berubah wujud dari cahaya menjadi peri. Sayap yang menghiasi punggung mereka pun sesekali terkepak, menandakan jika sepasang benda ajaib itu benar-benar hidup. Mereka membungkuk sopan ke arah Kenji, sang kepala kerajaan.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami, Yang Mulia Raja. Kami adalah ketiga peri legendaris yang―um, seminggu kemarin diganggu oleh seorang paranormal yang meminta kami untuk datang kemari," ucap yang tertinggi―serta tertua―dari ketiga sosok berjubah unik tersebut.

"Kami merasa sangat terhormat diundang ke acara perjamuan untuk merayakan kelahiran putra Anda," disusul peri yang posisinya berada di tengah-tengah kedua peri lainnya.

Kenji langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap Yuri yang tersenyum senang ke arahnya. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Dan maafkan gangguan paranormal waktu itu, karena kami tidak punya cara lain untuk bisa menghubungi kalian bertiga. Tidak perlu seformal itu, kalian boleh melihat putra kami sebelum melakukan pemberkatan."

Ucapan tersebut membuat kepala peri yang terpendek dari mereka bertiga langsung terangkat. Ia terbang dengan bersemangat ke arah ranjang bayi tempat di mana Sendou Aichi tertidur. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum senang pada sosok malaikat mungil tersebut.

"Manis sekali putra Anda, Yang Mulia Ratu. Dia sungguh permata yang indah bagi negeri ini, ya, bukan?" sosok berambut rata itu menatap Yuri dengan senang. Sang ratu mengangguk lembut, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum memperkenalkan diri," ujar ratu bersurai merah marun itu, tatkala baru teringat jika ia belum tahu nama-nama dari mereka bertiga. Peri yang termuda pun ikut mengerjap matanya.

"Ah, ya. Maaf, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri," katanya seraya terbang berputar di sekitar ranjang bayi, sepertinya senang dengan sosok imut itu, "namaku Takuto. Peri nomor dua dari ketiga peri legendaris~,"

'_Oh, yang nomor dua. Kukira dia yang ketiga, habisnya cebol, sih ...' _Yuri masih saja mengungkit-ngungkit masalah tinggi badan peri bersurai putih itu.

"Oi~ Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada Yang Mulia Ratu!" Takuto berseru kepada dua peri lain yang masih melihat-lihat sekitar. Menghiraukan tatapan kagum para tamu, keduanya pun langsung terbang mendekati Takuto dan Yuri.

"Aku Daigo, peri nomor satu dari tiga peri legendaris~! Sekaligus peri tertampan, terkharismatik, dan terindah di seluruh dunia peri!" peri bersurai coklat indah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan pedenya. Ia memberi kedipan ke arah sang ratu entah untuk arti apa.

'_Tampan, sih. Tapi masih lebih tampan suamiku,'_ begitu batin sang ratu yang―hampir―tergoda kedipan beracun(?) dari peri yang tertinggi. Kemudian maniknya beralih pada peri terakhir yang tadi dikata mirip-mirip sama sang ratu imut. Tapi begitu memandangnya sekilas, Yuri berjinggit kaget.

"Aku Leon, peri nomor tiga dari peri legendaris. Mohon bantuannya," figur bermata violet lembut itu membungkuk sopan ke arah Yuri. Sang ratu terus memandang sosok itu dari atas ke bawah. Matanya berbinar entah terkagum-kagum atau iri.

'_Si-Siapa dia? Laki-laki? Tapi dia cantik sekali! Ya__―__nomor dua dari aku, deh! Ya, nomor dua!'_ tanpa sadar sang ratu menggigit kuku kakinya sendiri membuat ketiga peri di depannya _sweatdrop_. Tak lama kemudian, peri yang tertinggi merangkul pundak Leon dengan wajah pede-nya, yang entah kenapa membuat Takuto _eneg_ di tempat.

"Dia calon pasangan hidupku di masa depan, Yang Mulia Ratu!" Daigo berseru riang seraya mempererat rangkulannya pada figur berjambul kembar tiga di sampingnya. Leon tampak sesak dengan rangkulan―atau jeratan?―dari Daigo dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Dai―kau tidak sopan di hadapan Yang Mulia Ratu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Benar, kau tidak boleh serakah, Daigo. Kau harus berbagi padaku juga," Takuto yang tiba-tiba menyelah langsung membuat Leon memasang wajah _what the fuck_. Bukannya membantu Leon untuk melepaskan diri dari rekannya yang mungkin sakit jiwa, eh Takuto pakai acara ikutan. Dan peri bertatapan tajam itu langsung terperanjat kaget saat munculnya efek bling-bling yang menyeruak di sekitar mereka.

'_Apaan ini? Setelah kemesuman Daigo kumat, abnormal Takuto kumat, lalu apa lagi__―__what the fuck, apa-apaan yang Mulia Ratu!?'_ peri bersurai pirang tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Efek sinar dan kilauan perusak mata tadi ternyata berasal dari Yuri. Ratu bersurai merah marun itu menatap Leon yang dipeluk―atau direbut?―dua peri lainnya dengan tatapan menjijikan.

'_Jangan ... Demi burung onta bisa melayang, demi burket bisa jadi parfum, jangan bilang kalau ...__―__'_

"Kalian, kalian punya hubungan asmara antara laki-laki!? Astaga, i-ini tidak bisa kupercaya! Ini sungguh _unforgettable_! Walau kecantikanmu masih kalah denganku, aku terima ini!" Yuri menjabat tangan Leon dengan ekspresi bangga(?). Peri terbungsu dari tiga peri legendaris itu langsung _facepalm_ dengan sebelah tangannya.

'―_yang Mulia Ratu pecinta BL!?'_

'_Demi buaya meditasi, kenapa istriku pecinta serial BL!?'_ Kenji yang masih duduk di meja makan bersama tamu-tamunya pun mendengar percakapan istri dan ketiga perinya. Ia hanya mampu _headbang_ dengan ekspresi tragis.

"Lepaskan Leon, kau rambut sapu!"

"Tidak bisa! Harusnya kau yang melepaskan Leon, Dasar Mesum!"

"Daigo, Takuto, ini di depan ratu―"

"A-Anu, bisa kita mulai saja acara pemberkatan doa-nya?" akhirnya Kenji menyelah. Daripada membiarkan tiga peri legendaris yang ternyata pecinta sesama laki-laki terus berdebat. Atau membiarkan istrinya berubah menjadi _fangirling_ norak karena pemandangan tidak senonoh tersebut. Kasihan juga Aichi, putra kecil mereka, yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

Yak, ini baru permulaan saja. Kisah sesungguhnya Sendou Aichi, sang putra mahkota Kerajaan Royal Paladin baru akan dimulai setelah yang satu ini. Kira-kira doa pemberkatan apa yang akan diberikan ketiga artis BL―eh, maksudnya ketiga peri legendaris yang diundang kedua orangtuanya? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan sang penyihir kegelapan, Rekka, yang katanya ingin mengacaukan acara perjamuan ini?

.

.

**[Sleeping Beauty]**

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N:** Hai, semuanya! Milkyland kembali mempersembahkan karya baru setelah sekian lama terus menyimpan ide di _draft _pribadi. Ini yang dinamakan _publish_ gentar(?), karena berani nge-_publish_ di waktu menjelang UN, muahahahaha /malahketawalagi. Maaf kalau ke-OOC-an dan ke-_parody_-an fict ini bikin kalian cengo. Author hanya iseng mau coba ke _genre_ kesukaan setelah lama mendalami romansa. Bagaimana? Garing-kah? XDD

Tenang, fict ini pendek, sama seperti fict _**School Days**_ kami sebelumnya. Maafkan kami jika ada karakter kesukaan kalian yang ternistakan. Ini hanya fiksi dan niatan kami untuk menghibur bukan menghina karakter tersebut. Karakter yang dimuat pun _random_ dari otak setelah memikirkan bagaimana alur cerita ini berjalan, ohohohoho. Sekali lagi kami tekankan, genre _parody _adalah yang utama di fict ini, jadi nggak ada adegan yang terlalu menjorok ke serius.

Untuk tiga _requester pairs_ di fb, tenang saja. Request kalian akan ada di chapter depan, muahahaha.  
Rekka cocok tidak jadi penjahat? Tadinya mau Kourin atau Suiko, hanya saja imej mereka kurang menggelegar(?), akhirnya kami pakai Rekka #maafuntukfansnyarekka.  
Dan Milkyland dari kemarin kesengsem buat bikin pair TakuLeon :p Jadi kami masukan di sini, muohohoho.

_Review please_?  
Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan kami untuk improvasi.

Milkyland undur diri. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Semoga kalian terhibur!  
[29 Maret 2014]  
Milkshake Kuroko Milkyland.


	2. Chappie Two

―Kalau saja di kisah ini kita bisa mengukir kenangan manis bersama ...―

―Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kisah tersebut akan berlangsung demikian ...―

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Cardfight! Vanguard** belong to © Bushiroad & Itou Akira

This _**fiction**_ belong to © Kuroko Milkshake Milkyland / Hyucchi

_Chapter Two from_ _Fourshoots_.

Rate: T

Genre(s): Romance―Fluff, Parody, Humor, etcs.

**WARNING(!):**  
Possitive!AU, Shounen-Ai, Parody, Failed Humor, Ultimate OOC, (beberapa) bahasa/kata nggak baku, etcs.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Enjoy Reading~_

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa menjinakan kedua peri legendaris yang entah kenapa jatuh cintrong sama peri ketiga, akhirnya Kenji mentitah mereka untuk memulai upacara doa pemberkatan kepada putra mereka, Sendou Aichi. Seisi undangan yang mengisi sepanjang meja makan pun rela menghentikan acara makan daging kerang ajaib, hanya demi melihat proses upacara pemberkatan berlangsung.

Penasehat Kenji, yaitu Gai, memberi tanda kepada komposer musik yang berada di sisi ruangan untuk memainkan sebuah lagu klasik untuk mengiringi―

Je-Jreng Je-Jreng~

Tet Tot Tet Tot Tet―

'_Eh__―__buset, lagu apaan tuh!?'_ Kenji, sang raja, hanya mampu melongo dengan tidak elitnya ketika musik mulai mengiringi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak hanya dia, seisi undangan pun _speechless_ dan_ sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Dibanding lagu klasik, ini lebih mirip dengan lagu tarian samba yang diaduk-aduk dengan sirine ambulan dan iringan tamborin.

Ketiga peri yang sudah berbaris di posisi tanpa sadar melalukan_ facepalm _secara serempak karena kehinaan lagu yang akan mengiringi tugas mereka. Nggak elit banget, ratusan tahun sekali mereka bisa dipanggil datang. Itu pun sempat melawan guna-guna dari paranormal brengsek yang diutus oleh Kenji. Pakai lagu _Titanic_ kek, lagu _You Raise Me Up_ kek, lagu _Ennie Mennie_ kek. Eh ini, terlalu hina, bikin telinga yang tidak kuat tuli seketika,―sekalian saja mereka pakai rumbai-rumbai terus menari tarian Hawaii.

"Yu-Yuri, sepertinya ada kesalahan dengan lagu pengiringnya―" belum sempat sang raja memprotes kepada orang yang menyerahkan teks lagu kepada komposer―alias pelaku yang membuat Kenji malu di hadapan puluhan tamu―, Yuri meletakan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir sang suami.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih, Kenji? Ini lagu yang sudah kupersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari demi mengiringi pemberkatan putraku. Lagu yang sudah ku-_mixing_ dan ku-_remix_ pakai blender tujuh hari tujuh malam. Hebat, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" dan pertanyaan dengan wajah bersemangat dari Yuri hanya mendapat respon wajah tolol suaminya. Sepertinya pikun Kenji kembali kambuh.

"Hah?"

Bletak.

"Aaargh!" Kenji berteriak dengan tidak elitnya saat rambut emasnya dipukul dengan panci ukuran jumbo, yang entah dari mana. Yuri menatap suaminya dengan tatapan singa garong.

"Ini lagu drama kesukaanku, Kenji! Lagu drama! Masa kau tidak tahu drama favorit istrimu sendiri!?" Yuri menggoncang-goncangkan kerah baju Kenji dengan frekuensi tinggi. Sehingga orang yang melihat Kenji sekarang mengira sang raja sedang melakukan teknik seribu bayangan(?).

"Dra-Drama? Drama a-apa? A-Aku tidak tahu, Yuri, sungguh. Ta-Tapi sekarang bukan acara _fansmeeting_, tapi pemberkatan putra kita―"

"Jangan banyak cincong! Kamu tidak tahu, sungguh keterlaluan! Ini 'kan drama kesukaanku, Kenji! Drama Ukik Ukik Cinta―"

Dan seketika seisi ruangan hening, termasuk para komposer yang berhenti memainkan lagu tidak senonoh tadi.

'_Ukik? Itu bukannya bahasa monyet, ya?'_

'_Jadi kita disamakan dengan monyet?'_

'_Sejak awal aku tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan raja dan ratu negeri ini.'_

Karena suatu hal, adegan pun kembali diulang dari penasehat yang memberi tanda kepada para komposer untuk mulai mengiringi lagu. Abaikan cacing gila―ah, maaf, salah dialog. Maksudnya abaikan sang ratu yang menggeliat seperti cacing gila di pojok ruangan karena diikat hidup-hidup. Yuri yang tidak menerima kalau lagu pengiringnya diganti, mau tidak mau diikat dengan selotip bermotif bintang warna-warni dan dibiarkan di pojok ruangan oleh Kenji.

"NGGH! MMMMH! UUUNGH! NNNGH!" semua tamu yang tanpa sengaja mencuri lirik ke arah ratu kerajaan hanya mampu _sweatdrop_. Seumur-umur mereka datang ke jamuan istana, hanya di Kerajaan Royal Paladin yang ratunya diperlakukan seperti tahanan hina.

"Upacara pemberkatan dimulai. Ketiga peri legendaris, melingkupi Daigo, Takuto, dan Leon satu persatu akan maju mendekati Sendou Aichi dan memberikan doa berkat kepadanya," pastur berkulit maskulin dan rambut bagaikan iklan _shampoo _bernama Ezel pun mulai memberi aba-aba. Lagu pengiring―yang sudah diperbaiki naskah teksnya―mengalun dengan indahnya.

Dengan percaya diri, peri pertama dari ketiga peri legendaris yang bersurai coklat pun maju dari barisan. Tapi sebelumnya ia terlebih dahulu menginjak kaki peri di sebelahnya dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan badak. Membuat wajah empunya yang semula tenang langsung berubah menjadi ornamen bengkak.

'_Daigo brengsek! Balas dendam, sih, balas dendam, tapi jangan injak kakiku di tengah acara juga!'_ maki Takuto dalam hatinya. Ingin ia mencakar Daigo hidup-hidup sekarang. Tapi mengingat mereka berada di tengah acara, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin setelah acara selesai baru ia menyeret Daigo lalu memasukannya ke dalam kloset hidup-hidup.

"Hai, bayi mungil. Aku, Daigo, akan memberikan pemberkatan pertama padamu~," lalu peri bermata coklat itu mulai mengayung-ayungkan tongkat ajaibnya di atas Aichi. Semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan serius, sampai-sampai diameter matanya menjadi lima sentimeter.

Sring.

Terlihat cahaya berwarna kebiruan mulai mengitari sang bayi. "Jadilah engkau anak yang sehat. Tumbuh menjadi sosok yang baik hati dan selalu ramah tamah kepada orang lain. Hatimu selembut kain sutera dan perawakanmu seindah bunga musim semi yang mekar~," seiring dengan berakhirnya doa yang diucapkan, sinar itu perlahan merasuki tubuh mungil yang masih tertidur tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bayi mungil itu membukakan kedua mata birunya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Daigo.

'_ASTAGA ANAKKU, TERLALU ADORABLE DAN UNFORGETTABLE!'_ jerit Yuri dalam hatinya, terlalu bahagia melihat anaknya pertama kali tersenyum. Sayangnya bukan untuk raja maupun ratu yang merupakan orangtuanya sendiri. Jahatnya ...

Dan karena senyum mungil itu juga membuat semua tamu undangan mimisan massal entah karena apa. Kalau Yuri sudah kelepek-kelepek seperti ikan lele, dan semua tamu undangan _nosebleed_, apalagi Daigo yang melihat dari dekat? Peri tertinggi dari dua lainnya langsung meresleting(?) mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak kuat. Dengan bergetar ia mundur dari posisi karena bagiannya sudah selesai.

"Ah, e-ehem. Berikutnya doa pemberkatan dari peri kedua. Peri kedua, di-dipersilahkan untuk maju," bahkan Ezel yang memiliki tatapan segarang singa melolong pun tidak kuat dengan senyuman beracun yang merupakan senjata pertama Sendou Aichi.

Takuto sempat menendang Daigo―dengan terang-terangan―sampai wajah tampan itu berciuman indah dengan bermeter-meter lantai, sebelum ia terbang mendekati ranjang bayi. Leon hanya cengo melihat sang peri pertama yang memamerkan pantatnya di depan umum karena ulah peri bersurai putih tadi.

'_Persetan kau, Takuto!'_ gerutu Daigo seraya berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, bayi yang manis~, Takuto akan memberikan doa pemberkatan kedua padamu," peri bertubuh terkecil dari ketiga peri sempat memutar ranjang bayi sebentar seraya mengayungkan tongkat ajaib di tangannya. Tongkat itu terarah ke atas, sebuah cahaya berwarna kehijauan muncul dan berputar-putar di atas langit ruangan. Semua pasang mata tertuju ke sana.

"Saat kau besar kelak, kau akan memiliki suara emas yang indah. Dirimu diberkati dengan aura bersahabat yang mampu membuat makhluk hidup mana pun sayang dengan sentuhanmu." Aura kehijauan tadi langsung melayang menuju ranjang bayi, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mata biru Aichi mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Bibir halus merah mudanya terbuka, "Da? Nya! Nya!" kemudian berseru untuk yang pertama kali, membuat Kenji dan Yuri bersamaan memasang wajah hina, karena sebelumnya Aichi hanya menangis saja jika bersuara pada mereka.

'_DAMN! TOO CUTEEE!'_ tapi Yuri tidak mampu menahan keimutan putra kecilnya yang bersuara imut itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Hati ini tidak kuat lagi menahan keimutan putranya yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan keimutan dirinya. Ampun, deh, ratu. Pedenya minta ampun.

"TOLOONG!"

"Ha-Hati ini sudah tak tahaan!"

Kemudian semua tamu pingsan dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Ternyata Aichi memiliki _hissatsu _kedua, yaitu suara unyu. Setelah tadi ia membuat persediaan liter darah tamunya menipis, sekarang bayi bermata biru itu sukses membuat semua tamu pingsan. Dan sebelumnya tolong abaikan sang raja yang masih memasang tampang tololnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Pada main tembak-tembakan, ya? Kok aku nggak diajak?" kemudian sang raja bersurai emas langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan sandal dari Leon.

PLAK.

"AAAAAAARGHHHH!"

"Anu, bisa dilanjutkan acaranya, tidak?" tanya Ezel menyelah, yang ternyata selamat dari _hissatsu _suara unyu-nya Aichi.

_Camera Stand By._

Setelah semua tamu kembali mendapatkan jiwa mereka, dan Takuto sudah kembali ke barisan peri lalu perang injak-injakan kaki dengan Daigo, acara pun kembali dilanjutkan. Ezel berdehem kalem sebelum mulai berkata, "Berikutnya doa pemberkatan dari peri ketiga. Peri ketiga diharapkan maju."

Dengan tenang dan kalem, peri yang mengundang tatapan beringas dari tamu laki-laki itu pun maju. Ah, abaikan bagian 'mengundang tatapan beringas dari tamu laki-laki' tadi, karena tamu tersebut langsung khilaf setelah mendapat tatapan yang lebih mengerikan dari Daigo dan Takuto.

Leon mendekat ke arah ranjang bayi dan melihat isinya yang tengah menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Sosok mungil tersebut menatap Leon dengan mata berbinar, peri bersurai pirang itu membalas tersenyum lembut ke arah Aichi.

"Nah, aku akan memberimu―"

BYUUUUSH.

Belum sempat Leon memberkati bayi mungil tersebut, tiba-tiba angin kencang tak bersahabat menembus masuk begitu saja dari jendela ruangan. Cuaca yang semula tenang kini berubah menjadi berawan gelap diiringi petir-petir yang menyambar. Abaikan rakyat-rakyat Royal Paladin yang sudah kalang kabut di luar karena panggung dangdutnya disambar petir.

JDAAR.

CTAR.

"A-Apaan ini?!" Yuri berseru dramatis―entah sejak kapan ia meloloskan diri―, ditambah efek _zoom-in_ yang terlalu berlebihan, juga komposer yang langsung memainkan _backsound_ sinetron bagian tegang. Setahunya tidak ada adegan ini dalam daftar acara, ia langsung memandang suaminya meminta penjelasan. Eh, tahunya sang suami sedang melamun dengan wajah gobloknya.

"DEMI KERANG MENARI, KENJIII! SAMPAI KAPAN SINDROM BENGONG TANPA ALASANMU TOBAT, HAH!?"

"Hah, apa!? Ada apa, Yuri!? Siapa yang menari!? Kerang siapa yang menari!?" kemudian Kenji langsung ditendang sampai kepalanya masuk ke dalam drum salah satu komposer. Sang komposer yang sudah tenang di posisi _pewe_nya langsung jantungan karena tiba-tiba Kenji menabrak drumnya dengan kecepatan jet.

GUBRAAK.

"Ngepet, siapa yang berani-berani menganggu Leon-ku yang sedang melakukan pemberkatan, hah!? Tiada ampun! Akan kuberi jurus Tendangan Cahaya Bintang, baru tahu rasa dia!" Daigo sudah komat-kamit duluan seperti pedagang Cina hanya karena pemberkatan Leon terpaksa berhenti karena aura negatif yang mendadak terasa kuat di sekitar istana.

"Sabar, Daigo. Sepertinya aku mengenal aura negatif ini, tidak salah lagi," sahut Takuto dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Sementara Leon tidak bergabung bersama mereka berdua karena merasa harus melindungi Aichi sekarang.

"Lihat, ada bayangan hitam di sana!" salah seorang tamu menunjuk ke sebuah jendela besar di atas ruangan dengan takut-takut. Semua pasang mata mengikutinya.

CTAAR.

GLEGAAR.

BHUUUSH.

Dan dari jendela besar yang menganga itu tersebar asap hitam dalam kadar banyak, sampai-sampai seisi ruangan langsung sakit TBC. Batuk-batuk nggak karuan kayak orang yang tinggal menunggu 'dipanggil'. Kecuali Daigo dan Takuto yang bisa melindungi diri mereka dengan sihir. Plus Leon dan Aichi yang juga dilindungi sihir.

Ampun, deh, maunya ngelindungin diri sendiri.

"OHOHOHOHO! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" dan tiba-tiba saja suara tawa mengerikan menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua pasang mata menatap horror satu sama lain.

"Si-Siapa 'tuh yang ketawa? Serem banget, kuntilanak saja ketawanya nggak semengerikan ini ..." salah satu undangan berkomentar dengan tidak berdosanya.

"APA!? SUARA TAWAKU YANG BEGITU SEKSI DAN INDAH INI, DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN SUARA KUNTILANAK!? TIADA AMPUN, KUKUTUK KAUU!"

JDAR.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, undangan berwajah (sok) tidak berdosa tadi langsung gosong seketika, kemudian berubah menjadi butiran debu dan hanya bersisa sepasang mata, seperti di kartun yang mengisahkan seekor kucing dan tikus yang kerjaannya bergulat tiap hari. Semua undangan dibuat getar-getir di tempat.

"GYAAAA! ADA BUTIRAN DEBU―Eh, salah dialog, maksudnya GYAAAA! DIA BERUBAH MENJADI BUTIRAN DEBUU!"

Sama aja, kek.

Semua pasang mata pun melihat ke atas dengan was-was. Makhluk macam mana yang tega-teganya mengacaukan acara suci putra mahkota Kerajaan Royal Paladin? Mungkinkah jin? Atau tuyul? Atau―oke, abaikan, karena sebentar lagi Supratno (nama disamarkan) yang masih tertutup asap hitam di atas sana akan menampakan diri.

"Daigo, Takuto, jangan-jangan dia―" belum sempat peri bersurai pirang yang tengah menjaga ranjang bayi berisikan Aichi menduga-duga, kedua peri lainnya menghampiri dengan ekspresi waspada.

"Iya, makhluk yang tinggal di wilayah 500 per menit itu. I-Ini mengerikan, darimana ia mendapat biaya ke wilayah Royal Paladin yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari kerajaan hitamnya?!" oke, Takuto semakin _out of character_, sampai dialog saja mulai salah sambung. Ia langsung dihadiahi lemparan sendal dari Leon, sehingga sekarang peri bermata ungu itu tidak beralas kaki lagi.

PLAK.

"A-Aduh!"

"Masalahnya bukan dia dapat biaya darimana, Rambut Sapu! Tapi untuk apa dia datang kemari!" Daigo ikut menasehati seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menganiaya rival cintanya itu selama ini. Takuto menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ma-Maaf, tapi―apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!? Dia membuat semua tamu undangan TBC!"

Mati saja kau, Takuto.

"HEI, KALIAN! RAJA KERING DAN RATU GURIH! AKU AKAN MEMBERI KALIAN PELAJARAN KARENA TIDAK MENGUNDANG AKU DALAM PESTA INI! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Supratno mulai menampakan diri dari balik asap tebal. Seisi ruangan terbelalak kaget.

GLEGAAR.

Petir semakin sahut menyahut. Asap tebal berwarna hitam yang semula redah pun kembali membabi buta hampir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, diiringi tawa jahat sang penyihir kegelapan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA―ohok, ohok, ohok! Woi, Tono! Kurangin asapnya, Kampret! Ohok, ohok! AHAHAHAHA―ohok, ohok!"

"Tuh anak mau ketawa atau batuk, sih?" Leon hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat bawahan bernama Tono tadi mulai mengurangi efek asap hitamnya.

"A-Anu, sepertinya Anda salah alamat. Kami memang mengadakan pesta, tapi bukan atas nama Raja Kering dan Ratu Gurih," Kenji selaku pemimpin negeri angkat bicara. Supratno langsung membelalak kaget.

"Be-Benarkah?" kemudian penyihir bertubuh pendek itu celingak-celinguk. Ia _sweatdrop_ sendiri. "Oh, ma-maaf atas kekacauan yang kuperbuat, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kemudian ia mengibas jubah hitamnya dan pergi. Ralat, hampir pergi.

"Anu, Tuan, Anda nggak salah alamat. Cuma salah eja, yang benar Raja Kenji dan Ratu Yuri, bukan Raja Kering dan Ratu Gurih," salah satu bawahannya meralat. Kemudian Supratno kembali berbalik dengan efek _zoom in_ dan kilat yang besar sebagai _background_-nya.

JDAAR.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! MENGADAKAN PESTA DENGAN JAMUAN KERANG AJAIB, TAPI AKU TIDAK DIUNDANG? TIADA AMPUUN!"

"Benar dugaanku, dia Rekka, ratu dari wilayah Koin Paladin," seru Leon dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Yuri yang merasakan firasat bahaya pun langsung berlari menuju bayi kesayangannya, tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh pinggir ranjang, sebuah kilat langsung membuat Yuri terpental dan bergelinding sampai menabrak tembok ruangan.

BRAK.

"Ohohoho, bahkan tiga artis BL yang sulit ditemukan pun diundang. Tapi kenapa aku tidak, Hah!? Aku bahkan lebih terkenal daripada mereka! Kalian tidak menghargai keberadaanku, Hah!?" wajah Rekka berkilat marah. Leon langsung mengorek tembok di pojok ruangan.

"Memangnya kau kenal dia?"

"Nggak, sih, tapi aku tahu kalau dia maling celana dalam hitam waktu di negaraku ada diskon besar-besaran," dan jawaban yang terlalu memalukan itu langsung membuat seisi ruangan hening. Rekka menepuk jidatnya kesal. Bawahannya di belakang hanya mampu menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"DIAAAAM!"

JDAAAR.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR! SEBAGAI BALASAN KARENA KALIAN TIDAK MENGUNDANG AKU, MAKA AKU AKAN―" mata Rekka tertuju pada bayi yang merupakan objek utama di pesta perjamuan ini, "... mengutuknya. Ya, aku akan mengutuknya! Aku akan mengirim mimpi buruk yang tiada tanding pada kalian, Royal Paladin!"

"Astaga, anakku! Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada anakku!" Yuri menjerit histeris, walau masih dalam posisi terbalik sehabis bergiling secara vertikal tadi. Daigo dan Takuto pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang melindungi bayi mungil tersebut―mengingat yang satunya sedang memojok karena dikira artis BL.

"Pada umurmu yang ketujuh belas tahun, kau akan menyuci baju dengan Ronsi dan mati―"

Kemudian semuanya hening.

Oke, Rekka salah dialog. Kita ulang lagi adegannya.

"Pada umurmu yang ketujuh belas tahun, ketika jarimu tertusuk jarum pintal, kau akan mati dan seisi Royal Paladin akan diselimuti dalam kegelapan!" seiring dengan bacaan kutukan tersebut, gadis berambut bergelombang itu mulai menciptaan sihir hitam dari tongkatnya. Semua tamu langsung beringsut mundur ke tempat aman.

"Takuto, walau kau cebol, tapi kau tidak boleh lengah!" Daigo memperingati dengan ekspresi serius yang ada di komik-komik jadul. Pemuda bersurai putih di sampingnya hanya _speechless_.

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan bawa-bawa kata 'cebol' kenapa, sih?" keduanya pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkis sihir hitam yang akan dilemparkan Rekka pada Aichi.

BSYAAT.

"AHAHAHA, COBA SAJA LAWAN KALAU BISA!" seru sang ratu atas kegelapan dengan ekspresi jahatnya. Dan yang membuat seisi ruangan cengo adalah sihir berbentuk bola hitam itu yang bergerak _zig-zag_ seperti ular mesir.

"Huh, jangan meremehkan aku, ya ..." Daigo berucap tegar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang menendang―tunggu, sejak kapan ada bola di depan kakinya, sejak kapan dia memakai baju sepak bola, sejak kapan ada efek tornado di belakangnya―

"Rasakan ini! Tendangan Cahaya Bintang!"

JDAAAAK.

Oke, tolong abaikan pertarungan _out of character_ tadi.

―milkyland―

Sayangnya, tendangan tolol dari peri bersurai coklat itu tak bisa menghentikan kutukan. Yang ada ia merusak lampu ruangan dan diminta ganti rugi. Oke, lupakan yang tadi.

Semuanya tak bisa menghentikan tatkala kutukan hitam tersebut terikrarkan dalam tubuh Aichi. Mereka hanya bisa diam ketika ratu kegelapan tersebut pergi dengan tawa jahatnya.

Ketika seisi ruangan diselimuti perasaan kacau dan sedih, Leon pun membawa sedikit pencerahan. Berhubung ia belum mengucapkan satu pun doa pemberkatan, jadi ia bisa membelokan kutukan tadi―karena kutukan tidak bisa dihapuskan.

Yang semula Sendou Aichi akan mati jika tertusuk jarum pintal, kini berubah menjadi _'Ketika kau berumur tujuh belas tahun, kau akan tertusuk jarum pintal lalu tertidur selama 100 tahun. Jika kau mendapat kecupan dari cinta sejatimu di bibir dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun itu, maka kutukannya akan lenyap. Tapi jika tidak, Sendou Aichi akan tertidur untuk selamanya.'_

Begitulah bunyi pemberkatan―atau bisa dibilang pelunak kutukan yang diucapkan oleh Leon. Yang mampu membuat seisi istana bernafas lega untuk sesaat.

―milkyland―

"Kami pergi dulu, ya, Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Ratu," seorang peri bersurai putih pamit kepada sepasang suami istri yang merupakan pemimpin negeri ini. Yuri mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia tidak rela berpisah dengan putra kecilnya. Tapi jika tidak melindungi Aichi bersama ketiga peri di luar istana, kemungkinan besar sang ratu kegelapan yang licik itu akan kembali datang dan membahayakan anaknya.

"Tolong jaga Aichi kami baik-baik," Leon, yang berdiri di belakang Takuto seraya menggendong bayi kecil pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa percayakan kepada kami." Yuri memang percaya dengan Leon, tapi ia sedikit ragu dengan si pemilik tendangan cahaya bintang dan juga si tukang salah sambung. Yah, kalian tahu siapa.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membesarkan Aichi penuh dengan kasih sayang kami!" Daigo menepuk dadanya sendiri tanda jika Kenji dan Yuri bisa mempercayakannya kepada mereka. Gadis bersurai merah marun itu bernafas lega.

Kemudian diam-diam dari semua penjuru istana, ketiga peri yang menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa pun membawa Aichi pergi melalui pintu belakang istana. Yuri mendengus kecil, ia menatap pintu di mana putra kecilnya tadi dibawa pergi. Kemudian menengok ke arah Kenji guna mengajaknya kembali masuk ke dalam, sebelum ia tahu kalau ternyata dari awal percakapan tadi Kenji sudah bengong duluan.

―milkyland―

"Bagaimana? Pondok ini cukup untuk ditinggali kita bertiga―maksudku, kita berempat, 'kan?" tanya Takuto pada dua peri lainnya, setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah pondok beserta isinya dengan sihir. Daigo menggaruk-garuk sebentar dagu mulusnya, kemudian mengacungkan jempol pada rekan nomor duanya.

"Bagus! Ini cukup nyaman untuk ukuran pondok di tengah hutan!" Leon yang berdiri di samping Daigo pun ikut mengangguk setuju. Mereka langsung memasuki pondok rahasia di tengah hutan timur Royal Paladin, yang merupakan tempat tinggal mereka sementara dan membesarkan Sendou Aichi bersamanya.

Dan seperti yang peri pertama katakan, pondok ini tidak buruk dan cukup nyaman. Ada empat kamar untuk masing-masing individu, dapur yang berisi banyak bahan makanan, ventilasi udara yang cukup, mungkin mereka akan betah tinggal di sini.

Memprioritaskan Aichi dulu, Leon pun terbang ke kamar yang menurutnya cocok untuk kamar sang putra mahkota. Ia membaringkan bayi yang tengah mengisap jempolnya sendiri dengan ekspresi bahagia. Leon sempat tersenyum, kemudian ia berpikir untuk membuatkan makanan dan menyiapkan tempat tidur yang hangat untuk Aichi.

"Daigo, bisa tolong jaga Aichi sebentar untukku?" serunya ke arah luar kamar. Dan dalam hitungan detik peri bersurai coklat itu langsung muncul di samping Leon.

"Apa pun untukmu, Leon―"

Bletak.

Dan ekspresi penuh kharisma tadi langsung berubah menjadi abang bakso disepak begitu kepalanya dilempari batu bata oleh Takuto dari luar. "Awas kalau kau mencuri kesempatan, Beruang Sarap!" serunya dari luar.

"Setelah ini akan kutendang kau, Rambut Sapu!" maki Daigo dengan suara kecil, mengingat ada anak bayi di ruangan ini. Leon menghela nafas kemudian melepas tangannya yang tadi dipegang Aichi sebentar.

"HUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Atap pondok mereka langsung melayang sepuluh meter ketika tangisan Aichi pecah. Daigo dan Leon bersamaan menutup telinga takut tuli dengan serangan mendadak tersebut. "Aish―ke-kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis? Kencang sekali pula, aduh, telingaku sakit!"

"A-Aku tak tahu," si pirang kembali menghampiri Aichi guna menghiburnya. Bayi yang semula seperti kingkong kesambar petir itu langsung damai ketika tangan si pirang menyentuh dahinya sedikit saja.

'_Diamnya cepat banget?'_ Daigo hanya bisa cengo. Leon pun juga, dan ketika ia menarik tangannya lagi, atap pondok mereka langsung melayang sampai menabrak burung yang terbang dengan _pewe_nya tadi.

―milkyland―

Lima tahun kemudian, Aichi mulai tumbuh menjadi anak balita yang sangat manis. Ketiga peri itu menjaganya dengan baik dan penuh cinta, sehingga di umurnya yang menginjak lima tahun saja, ekspresi bahagia sudah terpancar di wajah lembut sang putra mahkota.

Di pagi hari, si kecil Sendou bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menengok ke samping, orang yang biasa ia sebut 'mama' tidak ada di sampingnya. Aichi langsung merengut, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mama ..."

"Eh?" salah seorang peri yang semula sibuk membuat sarapan pun dikejutkan dengan suara lembut yang tiba-tiba mengalun di dapur. Ia menengok mendapati si kecil Aichi menggembungkan pipi ke arahnya.

Greb.

Aichi memeluk sosok itu dengan erat dari belakang. "Mama jahat mama kejam mama jahat mama kejam mama jahat mama kejam mama jahat―"

'_Eh__―__buset, ngomongnya nggak pakai spasi,'_ batin figur yang dipanggil mama tersebut _sweatdrop_ tatkala Aichi mengeluh seraya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di belakang sana.

"Aichi, kau tahu kalau aku harus mengurus dapur. Kalau kau ingin ada yang menemanimu tidur sampai kau terbangun, tidurlah dengan papamu," figur bersurai pirang itu menunjuk kamar Daigo yang pintunya terbuka lebar, di mana ada figur yang tidur dengan tidak elitnya di sana. Tangan kaki nggak tahu posisinya ke mana, ranjangnya berantakan, mulutnya menganga indah siap dicekokin sendal kapan saja.

"Nggak mauu!" Aichi mulai ngambek, "papa tidurnya brewokan! Nanti Aichi ditimpa gimana!? Papa juga bau kereta!"

'_Eh__―__buset, siapa yang ngajarin dia ngomong seperti ini!? Daigo Setan, Takuto Bajingan! Kugantung kalian di jemuran nanti!'_ batin sosok bersurai pirang itu kesal.

Entah siapa yang memulai, Aichi kecil sudah menilai Leon sebagai mama, Daigo sebagai papa, dan Takuto sebagai pembantu rumah tangga―e-eh, tunggu, yang terakhir salah dialog, maksudnya Takuto sebagai papa kedua. Hal itu bukan kemauan mereka bertiga, karena Kenji dan Yuri pasti bisa syok berat kalau Aichi tidak tahu orangtuanya yang sebenarnya.

Si kecil Aichi juga lebih senang tidur dengan Leon daripada tidur sendiri atau tidur di kamar Daigo dan Takuto. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Daigo dan Takuto sakit hati, anak yang mereka ganti popoknya dan mereka timang penuh sayang lebih memilih bersama Leon―dengan catatan modus agar mereka bisa grepe-grepe 'dia' kalau Aichi tidak bersamanya.

Tapi nyatanya, harapan tidak semuluk itu.

―milkyland―

"Mama! Bagaimana? Bagus, tidak?" Leon menatap anak yang dididik dan dijaganya selama enam belas tahun ini. Sosok yang terlihat tampan tersebut menunjukan seragam barunya karena ia baru pindah sekolah di tahun ini. Leon menggeleng-geleng membuat Aichi menampakan ekspresi bingung.

"Dasimu berantakan, kancingmu ada yang terlewat satu, _blazer_-mu juga tidak rapi. Ayo, kemari," Aichi sempat gelagapan dulu menyadari penampilannya sebelum mendekati Leon agar pemuda bersurai pirang itu membetulkan pakaiannya, "dan aku sudah bilang, jangan sebut aku 'mama' lagi. Aku bukan ibumu, kau tahu?"

Pemuda bersurai biru terkekeh, di tengah aktivitas Leon yang membetulkan seragamnya, ia membelai surai pirang milik Leon. Membuat pemiliknya terdiam. "Habisnya kau yang menjagaku sejak kecil seperti ibuku," katanya.

"Leon, Aichi, kalian sudah selesai belum?" di tengah aktivitas dua insan itu, sesosok figur dari luar pintu tiba-tiba saja menyembulkan kepalanya. Aichi menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kak Takuto!"

"Astaga, Aichi. Masa' sudah besar seragamnya masih dibetulkan?" pertanyaan itu mengundang cemberut di wajah Aichi. Takuto hanya tertawa seraya memain-mainkan rambut ratanya.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya bercan―" sebelum Takuto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia terlebih dahulu menerima tendangan dengan efek sinar yang luar biasa hingga terpental ke samping. Suara bedebum terdengar keras. Aichi dan Leon terkejut bersama-sama.

"Awas kalau kau berani membuat Aichi sedih, Dasar Rambut Sapu!" seru si pelaku yang menendang Takuto dengan tidak elitnya. Figur bersurai coklat itu langsung mencuri lirik ke arah dua insan di dalam kamar.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan seragam itu, Aichi!" Daigo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengelus helaian rambut Aichi penuh sayang. Ia sudah menganggap sang putra mahkota layaknya saudara sendiri. Begitu pula Aichi. Pemilik manik biru itu paling ingat jika Daigo adalah orang yang selalu memberi makanan favorit Aichi di tengah makannya, memberikan Aichi berbagai baju-baju baru, mengajaknya keliling kota, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Daigo! Aku pasti akan bersekolah dengan giat!" Leon menepuk pundak Aichi tanda ia sudah selesai membereskan pakaian Aichi yang berantakan tadi. Pemuda bersurai biru itu langsung melangkah semangat keluar kamar dan meraih tasnya.

"Ayo, Aichi. Kereta kudanya sudah siap, kita berangkat sekolah. Karena letak sekolahnya cukup jauh, kita harus berangkat lebih awal," Takuto yang sudah mendapat nyawanya kembali pun menyiapkan kendaraan.

"Ya, maaf merepotkanmu, Kak Takuto,"

"Tak masalah untuk adikku sendiri~," balas Takuto cepat segera menaiki kursi untuk kemudi. Tiga insan lainnya masuk ke dalam kereta berwarna hitam simpel. Yang tak lain adalah Aichi sebagai murid baru, beserta Daigo dan Leon yang menjadi guru baru di sekolah baru Aichi. Dua ekor kuda berwarna coklat langsung menarik kereta.

Sendou Aichi, menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa bersama dengan tiga figur yang dianggapnya kakak tanpa tahu identitas dirinya yang asli. Tanpa ia tahu jika di dalam tubuhnya sudah terpendam suatu kutukan yang akan berlangsung menjelang umurnya ke tujuh belas nanti. Berhasilkah ia menemukan cinta sejatinya di sekolah yang sudah dipersiapkan Daigo, Takuto, dan Leon jauh-jauh hari? Apa nanti Supratno―eh, maksudnya Rekka akan kembali beraksi menjelang umur ketujuh belas tahun-nya Aichi?

.

.

.

**[Sleeping Beauty, 2 of 4]**

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Nah, lho, kenapa jadi empat chapter, yah? #dipancung. Maafkan kami, sepertinya penyakit _overwords_ kami kembali kumat, kami terlalu asyik mendeskripsi sampai tanpa sadar bobotannya nggak cukuuup! Kami benar-benar minta maaf! #sujud. Untuk bawahannya Rekka, namanya pakai nama jadul nggak apa-apa, ya? Anggap saja _half-oc_ #itumaksa. Padahal sebenarnya kami ingin menulis masa-masa Aichi dari umurnya kecil sampai enam belas secara kumplit (buset), tapi nggak tahu deh kalau begitu kami nulisnya sampai _season_ berapa #dikiracintapitri. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review, fav, follow_ dari chapter satu kemarin! Kami sangat terharu penpik gaje begini layak dapat respon juga (edan). Tunggu kegilaan berikutnya di chapter tiga, yah! XDD

**Reply Review:**

Dracokid: Waduh, sampai ngakak-ngakak di mall dan dikira orang gila? Kami tidak tahu apa-apa *plang*. KaiChi nggak, yah? Kami nggak kasih tahu dulu, tunggu saja di chapter depan, muahahaha :p Cara buat fanfict sudah dikasih tahu Saki, ya.

Cece Mayuyu: Inget, ngakak-ngakak entar kotak ngakak-nya rusak. Di sini Rekka ingin menjadi ratu yang ekonomis, tapi nggak mau ngaku. Makanya dia ngemodus dulu. Kourin nggak cocok teriak-teriak, Suiko juga, jadi kita pakai Rekka *plak*.

Cosmic Pretty Re-Ina: Chapter depan, Saya janji chapter depan! Saya janji! #yangrekuesnyaketunda. Yey, fans KenYuri juga? XD Saya juga baru kesengsem pairing ini karena mulai suka sama Yuri. Kami akan terus mempertahankan penulisan kami, tentu saja.

AnimeLovers and Dr. Tom ZX: Wahahaha, ini hanya fiksi dan sifat karakter tidak sama dengan yang asli. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak karakter yang sangat ternistakan di sini. SE sudah di-update sama Saki, kok, jangan lupa mampir, ya!

Ama: Waduh, gulung-guling sampai kejedot, nggap apa-apa, tuh? DaiLeon itu rikues seseorang, jadi pasti banyak hints-nya di sini, muehehehe.

Yu si anak layangan: Ngakak ya ngakak saja. Hati-hati kotak ngakaknya rusak. Pff, ibu-ibunya nggak pesta sempak, hanya lempar-lemparan, kok (ngek). Kenji di sini memang sangat 'keterlaluan' dalam macam artian, jadi jangan cengo lihatin dia, ya. Whut? Suka TakuLeon juga? Sugee.

Rafa Ranmaru: Pembukaannya diawali ibu nyuci karena diawali 'suatu hari' sudah mainstream (gak). Aichi versi baby unyu, versi balita-nya juga ada #promosi. Daigo dan Takuto rebutannya main keroyokan, seperti ngelempar batu bata gitu-#adegankekerasan. Fujo selain Ratu Yuri itu, kamu :p

Snowy Coyote: Wahaha, opening-nya diawali ibu-ibu supaya nggak mainsetrum (eh). Iya, kami samarin nama Rekka supaya bikin penasaran (tapi gagal). Algos istirahat dulu, diganti Takuto, kasihan nih anak belum dapat giliran (eh).

Crystalia: Maaf soal ibu-ibu nyuci-nya. Supaya nggak mainsetrum aja (apaan). Supratno―eh, maksudnya Rekka memang berbeda dari ratu jahat lainnya, ohohoho.

KOLINnoKOLIN: Boleh saja ngakak, tapi hati-hati kotak ngakaknya rusak (korbansepongbob). Iya, Leon jadi uke si pemilik tendangan cahaya bintang dan si tukang salah sambung. Update selalu, dong~

Kujo Kasuza: No, imej Ren nggak cocok jadi koar-koar dan pelit begitu, makanya kami pilih Rekka (eh). KaiChi, nggak, yah? Nggak seru kalau dikasih tahu sekarang, hohoho. Makasih doanya soal UAN Gane, ya! Sukses selalu juga untukmu!

_Review please_?  
Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan kami untuk improvasi.

Twining Tails undur diri. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Semoga kalian terhibur!  
[20 April 2014]


End file.
